Heart attacked
by the.empress
Summary: Hermionie is in her second last year at hogwarts. A mysterious creature pleads for help as part of their prophicy, but could doing this jeopardize her love for Ron.


All I could do was run.  
run away from everything. Even with no where set to go yet, my legs continued underneath me. Tears stormed through my eyes as the landscape around me became more of a blur. But even that wouldn't stop me, the yearning of my heart, the humiliation, the guilt, the pain I felt right now, compelled me to continue, to get away.

The air was brisk and cold. Vigorously sending shivers through me as winter began to hit the grounds. I had reached the out side of the forest. The forest was out of bounds and probably also the most dangerous area within the school grounds. But that didn't bother me. I had seen many of the creatures lurking through the forests here, on many occasions. I knew spells and protective charms if the measures were ever needed, but with the rise of he who must not be named, most creatures remained scared and hidden, waiting for the day they are turned to by our kind for help, regardless of which side.

I wiped my eyes as a saw a red blur darting down the hill. My heart missed a beat as my stomach began to do somersaults. It must be him. Unless it's just another coincidence. I thought through my alternatives one more time. And turned around towards the forest and slowly set of with an even pace.

It was just a cat, I convinced myself, a rather large cat if that, but it wasn't him. I had no need to get my hopes up. But even if it were him what was I too say?  
"I'm sorry I walked in on you and Lavender brown playing sucker fish back there… And the only reason I'm running is to give you two a bit of space… Oh and you ARE such a cute couple."  
I gagged at the idea.

A stream of guilt fluttered over me as the trees became denser. Was this how Ron felt about me and victor? No it couldn't be. He doesn't like me. Besides, I'm not being hypocritical, the difference with Krum was that he liked me; I was just over joyed by the idea that _someone_ liked me. Yet no matter how much I played the scenarios in my head, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had accepted Ron's invite to the Yule Ball going back over a year ago.

I hate the way my thoughts wander when I'm upset. I came to a halt to catch my breath as I pulled out my want to created a light as the forest became thicker and thicker. I had gone further into the forest then I had ever intended too. It seemed like the darkest night out her now, and as I spun around in circles I began to loose my sense of direction. I knew it. I was lost.

I fell down to the floor in pure defeat. I didn't have to make such a scene out of things. Yet where Ron was concerned I always did. I guess it was just part of being a teenage, and as cliché as that sounds I hated it. I sat with my back against a tree and closed my eyes as the forests sounds began to elope around me, but I wasn't afraid. I didn't know how much time had past, nor did I know which direction I was headed, but right then, I didn't care, even as the sounds closed in and I began to realize that something was out there, all I could picture was Ron's face as he glared at me when I had entered the room. How at that moment I had completely forgotten about Lavender and become lost in his eyes. When pure hatred entered them and I wanted to escape. I still wanted to escape

I opened my eyes as small specks of daylight began to seep through the canopy above. It didn't create much light as I could still barely see my surroundings. Even with the use of my wand. But there was no use. Nothing at all looked familiar, it even looked like I was further in the forest then I had remembered the night before.

I felt rather disorientated as I began to remind myself why it was I was in this dark and gloomy place. But as the thoughts began to flood my mind, tears began to flood my eyes; I tried to fight them back, which seemed rather pointless. I gave in to the stinging of my eyes as tears began to pour down my face.

"Don't cry child," A seductive voice called from a slight distance. The words seemed to echo around me as I began to realize I could not tell where they had come from. Or from whom. The unfamiliarity of the voice startled me as I jumped to my feet and held my wand out in front of me, slowly moving it from side to side as I tried to locate the owner of the voice.

"Put that thing away this instance," he bellowed, which create a strong gail of wind in my direction, knocking me back towards the tree I had fallen asleep against. Seeing that I did not abide by what he had asked he sighed, before a taking a deep breath and softly saying, "You will not need that here. I will not harm you. I am neither friend nor foe, but you must not feel the necessity to be afraid. I came to help."

I stammered on my words as I searched for whom ever it was. I could feel myself shaking with fright but I also felt safe. There was something about this _thing_ that made me feel relaxed enough to lower my wand and place it slowly back in my pocket. It was only then that he continued to talk.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time child. You are apart of our prophecy. We are nothing more then night children, afraid of the day, but also afraid of the falling of your empire. Our boundaries reach through the forest, where we have been banished for eternity, however you can set us free, you can save us from this battle between the dark lord of your world. Only you can stop our suffering, but for now dear Hermione, you must get back to the castle. However you cannot overstay your welcome here, you are also needed back there."

A hand reached out to me as he pulled me towards him. My eyes began to adjust to the lighting better as I saw his glorious black eyes staring into mine. "We will call for you soon child, when it is time for us to meet again," with his last words he forest began to fade around me as the school grounds began to form. It was the most sensational feeling, like I was floating freely. I felt as light as a quill as I slowly spun in circles and I began to feel content, and happy. All my worries seemed to have disappeared.

My feet slowly brushed upon the ground as my head continued to spin. My legs slowly became aware of my weight on and gave way. As I crashed to the ground nausea hit me, as I began to suddenly feel sicker that what I imagined I had ever been. I curled up as small as I could manage as I began to feel like I was on fire. I closed my eyes gently and held them shut as well as I possibly could, but all I could see was black eyes looking at me with an apologetic look.

I became aware that I was becoming wet. The smell rust and grass mixed overcome me as I realized it was blood, although I couldn't figure out whether it was my blood or not. I heard a loud ear piercing scream making me flinch but within moments I realized the screaming had came from me. Although I heard another voice, screaming my name as I became aware of the presence of people. The voice was frightful and scared, and its familiarity made me cringe as I realize it as Ron who had came to help me.


End file.
